1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moulds and in particular to moulds for freezing water, confectionery, ice confectionery and the like.
The invention has been developed primarily for use with water and ice confectionery and will be described hereinafter with reference to such materials. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, freezing of water and confectionery was limited to ice block trays and single containers with a separate stick handle for removal of the ice and frozen confectionery from the container. However, such methods of making ice blocks and confectionery required the purchase of the appropriate trays and containers. Acknowledging the increased public consciousness with regard to recycling, the Applicant has devised an apparatus that is capable of moulding ice and confectionery but in its preferred form uses a recyclable cup as part of the mould.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the problems associated with conventional methods of making ice and confectionery.